Lucky Angel
by HamAndCheese
Summary: All Mush ever wanted was an angel of his very own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Okay, my mom said I shouldn't be writing sappy fiction anymore unless I'm getting paid for it… but this was started before that mandate. We'll see how long that whole thing lasts. First things first… this is going to be a short story. There will be none of this epic saga story nonsense. I hope. Anyways, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the Newsies.**

**

* * *

**

All was quiet in New York. A chilly wind whistled between the buildings, warning of an autumn storm that was approaching the city. At number 9 Duane St., a dozen or so boys slept quietly in their bunks. All but two.

Mush lay awake, listening to Racetrack pray fervently in Italian. He folded his hands behind his head, thinking that maybe he should give prayer a try again. He hadn't done it since he was a very little boy. He wasn't sure if he even remembered how to pray. He took a deep breath.

_Dear God, I don't know if you're there, or if you're listening, but if you are… I'm getting lonely down here. Could you send me an angel? My mother told me that all boys get their angel if they wait long enough. Maybe I just haven't waited long enough… so maybe could you give me patience to wait? Anyways, please take care of my angel for me, until it's my turn to take care of her. Please look out after my friends and I. And that little kitten in the alley off of Lafayette…_ Mush yawned. _Amen._

_

* * *

_

"Okay, Sariel. Here's your orders. Read them over, and then you'll have to go." A tall angel handed instructions to the much smaller angel. She opened the scroll, reading carefully. When she had finished, she rolled up the scroll and handed it back. The tall angel patted her head.

"Don't worry, Sariel. Just think, when you get back, you get your wings. Now come on, down you go." The tall angel pulled open a door in the cloud. Sariel looked nervously through it, before jumping in.

She dropped quickly towards earth. It felt like it was much too quickly. Sariel closed her eyes. She landed with a heavy thump. She cracked open one eye. She was in a filthy alley, piles of trash drifting knee deep against the buildings. She looked down to find that her shimmering white robes had become a white dress, which, to her dismay, was already dirty. The cold cobblestones made her bare feet ache.

She began to wade through the garbage to the entrance of the alley. Two figures stepped out to block her way.

"Well hello dere, Dollface. Wheah might you'se be goin' on dis fine evenin'?" One of them sneered. The other one chuckled.

"Please leave." Sariel asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Mmm… no." He laughed. Sariel turned and ran toward the other end of the alley.

"Dat's right Doll! Run! We'se still gonna catch you'se!" The boy crowed. Footsteps pounded behind her. She wove through piles of garbage, dodging down streets and alleys. Her breath came in short, painful gasps. She'd never had to run before. Not like this. The streets ripped at her tender feet, and her dress caught and tore on things as she ran past. She turned left to find herself in a dead end alley. The boys stopped behind her.

"Jist come wid us, Doll. We'll go easy wid you'se." One of them crooned. Sariel fell to her knees. She couldn't fight, she couldn't run. She was helpless.

* * *

Mush was hurrying home. It was much too late for him to be out, but he had found another kitten that he had stopped to pet, and had lost track of time. He had stopped to check the street to make sure it was empty before crossing. That was when a girl in a white dress tore past him, a look of terror on her face. Her bare feet slapped the wet pavement as she ran. A few seconds later, two street rats followed the way she went. Mush set off after them at a quick jog.

The girl had run into a short alley that Mush knew dead ended. The boys stopped just outside of it. They were talking to her. Mush was too far away to hear what they were saying, but the tone of the voice that carried to him sounded sinister. The boys entered the alley. Mush followed them.

Sariel could hear the boys behind her. Moving towards her. Speaking in soothing tones like one would to a frightened animal. She was so tired though. She wasn't going to run anymore. They had nearly reached her when another voice filled the alley.

* * *

"I'se dunno 'about you'se, but me muddah taught me dat it ain't nice to hoit goils."

The two street rats whirled on the intruder. They recognized the figure silhouetted in the end of the alley.

"Let it be, Meyers." One of them growled. Mush shook his head.

"No, Fitch. Jist leave, 'nd no one's gotta get hoit."

"'nd leave da goil wid you'se? No way, Meyers. Dis ends heah." The other one snarled. Mush shrugged.

After a short struggle, the two street rats hightailed it away from the alley, yelling back over their shoulders that the girl was to scrawny to be any good, anyways. Mush ignored them, and approached the girl, who was crumpled of the ground.

"Miss?" He asked carefully. He didn't want to frighten her.

She didn't respond. He gently touched her shoulder. She still didn't respond. Mush reached out to brush away some of her raven curls from her face. Her eyes were closed. She was unconscious.

Mush was struck by the girl's beauty. Her skin was so pale that it seemed to glow like the moon. Her face was dainty and heart-shaped, framed by long, dark tumbles of loose curls. He wondered what color her eyes were behind her pale eyelids. He watched her for a few minutes, entranced. He was woken from his reverie by a cold breeze.

He looked again at the girl. She was barefoot, her feet torn to shreds. Her light dress was no match against the cold autumn nights, either. He needed to get her inside. But where? The girl looked to be maybe fourteen. She was too old for an orphanage. It wouldn't be proper to bring her back to the lodging house. He wondered if she lived around here. If so, he didn't know where. Maybe he could take her to a church. That's it! A church.

Mush was about to pick her up when he remembered his last time at a church. He had come into the sanctuary to warm up, maybe to pray. The priest had chased him from the place, shouting "Thief!" No, he wasn't going to take her to church. He guessed she would have to take her back to Duane Street with him. He picked her up, gently cradling her to him, right as the first drops of rain fell.

Mush hurried through the torrential rains, trying to keep the pair as dry as possible. It was no good. By the time that he reached the lodging house, he was soaked through. The girl's dark curls were plastered to her head. Mush pushed through the door. Kloppman wasn't at his usual post. He must have been cleaning up supper.

Mush carried the girl upstairs and passed the poker game that was going on in the corner of the bunk room. The boys looked up as he passed.

"What's dat?" One of them piped up, his cigar clamped firmly in his teeth.

"Dat's Mush's latest pet." Another answered, not looking up from his cards. His face was heavily shadowed by the cowboy hat he wore. "What'se it dis time, Mush? A dog? A cat? A horse?"

"It's a goil." The first one said.

"A _goil_?" The cowboy's head snapped up.

Mush ignored them. He was too busy trying to get the girl's wet clothes off of her. They clung to her tiny frame.

"Geez, Mush. I'se hope you'se bought her dinnah befoah doin' dat." The cowboy mused. Mush just shrugged and hung the wet dress near the tiny stove. He crossed the room and pulled his blanket off of his bunk. Tenderly, he wrapped it around the girl, who was in only her camisole and bloomers. None of the boys looked away, though.

As the girl warmed up, she began to stir. Her eyes flew open and her face crumpled with pain, her hands fluttering around her wounded feet. Mush grabbed her hands before she could touch them.

"Hey. It's okay." He soothed. "I'm gonna take care of it, but it's gonna hoit a li'l."

The girl bit her lip and nodded.

"I'se gonna be right back. Lemme heat up some watah, 'nd get stuff for it. Stay heah." Mush stood. The girl nodded again.

The boys all stared at the girl in wide eyed wonder. She met their gazes with a frank stare. They all expected her to blush at being seen in her state of undress. She didn't though. She just cocked her head.

Mush kept coming in, first carrying in a few towels, then some soap. Next a dishpan. Some bandages and ointment. Then two buckets of steaming water. He settled himself at her feet, and gently took one of them in his hands.

Mush dipped a towel in one of the buckets of warm water and started to tenderly clean off the dirt and grime from the streets. He knew how badly it hurt to run barefoot through the streets, and he knew how badly it hurt to take care of your feet after you did that. When he started picking the pebbles out of the wounds, he expected her to cry or try and pull away. She didn't though. Mush looked up. The girl was biting her quivering lip as tears coursed down her face. Blood welled up on her lip where her teeth cut through it.

When he had finished with one foot, he poured some of the clean water into the dishpan and set it in there to soak. He started to clean the other foot, as the rest of the newsies watched in silent wonder. They knew Mush could be really, well, _mushy_, but this was pretty soft, even for him. Mush finished cleaning her feet and started to bandage them.

As Mush was cleaning up the supplies, Kloppman stuck his head in the door.

"Bedtime, boys. Lights out."

The boys grumbled and complained as they made their way to their bunks, shedding clothing. Mush scooped up the girl again and lifted her into his bunk, tucking her in. He left the bunkroom and returned a few moments later carrying a blanket and a spare pillow. He made himself a bed on the floor and curled up under his blanket.

_Dear God, I don't know what to do with thins girl, but for some reason you gave her to me to look after. Please help me do a good job, and heal her feet quickly. Amen._

With that last sleepy thought, Mush slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya. Okay, back again. I'm avoiding my math homework… shh, don't tell!**

**Disclaimer: No. Disney owns them.**

**

* * *

**

Mush awoke when Kloppman started his usual morning banging and hollering to rouse the boys. He winced as he stretched his stiff and sleeping muscles. He hadn't slept on the floor in a good while. The he remembered why he was on the floor. He leapt up and looked over the edge of his bunk. The girl was still sleeping, her dark lashes fluttering with a dream. Mush reached out to gently wake her.

The girl's eyes opened slowly, focusing on Mush.

"Good morning." She mumbled sleepily.

"Mornin'." Mush yawned back. "I'se'll be right back. Lemme get ready."

* * *

Sariel watched in curiosity all the boys getting ready around her. They didn't bother to spare her a glance; they were too busy trying to wake up.

The boy who had taken care of her last night was gone. She decided to wait for him in the safety of the bed she was on, high above the seething mass of boys. She tenderly drew her feet under her.

When Mush fought his way through the boys back to the bunkroom, he found the girl sitting on the bunk, looking very alert for just having wakened. She must be a morning person. Mush lifted the girl down from the bunk, reflecting on how small she was. He set her child like frame in the chair from last night.

"How are ya feet?" He asked, picking up her dress from the place where it had been left to dry. He felt it to make sure it was all the way dry before handing it to her.

"They are… sore." She said in a soft, girlish voice. She took her dress from Mush, toying with the collar.

"Will you'se be all right ta stay heah tahday? Kloppman's heah." Mush looked towards the door. The other newsies were long gone.

"Yes. I will be fine."

"Okay. I'se'll brin' you'se somedin' ta eat in a bit."

The girl smiled, and nodded. Mush looked relieved and hurried out the door and towards the circulation center.

Sariel tugged the dress over her head. When she had gotten it on, she tied her sash, and then slowly explored the room. Some of the boys had books next to their beds and she skimmed the titles. Others had mementos or trinkets, thing that were meaningless to anyone but them. Sariel looked at them curiously.

Once Sariel had finished her tour of the room, she wandered out into the hallway, opening doors. One door was a washroom, another, a small bedroom. There were several closets. At the end of the hall, there was a trapdoor in the ceiling. Sariel tugged on the rope hanging from it. The door opened and a ladder descended to the floor. She gingerly climbed it.

She found herself in a dusty attic above the lodging house. There was a trail through the dust on the floor to a short set of steps leading to a door. She climbed them and opened the door. Sariel stepped out the door and onto the roof of the lodging house. A cool breeze wove through the rooftops around her, caressing one of her porcelain cheeks. She daintily stepped to the edge and looked over. Sariel smiled and made her way back down to the lodging house. Next, she descended the stairs to find Kloppman.

* * *

Kloppman was in the atrium of the lodging house, sitting behind his desk, reading a newspaper when he heard soft footsteps approach. He looked up to see a girl standing hesitantly at the foot of the stairs. He sighed. It wasn't unusual for him to catch a boy trying to sneak a girl into the house. Most of the time he caught them, but on occasion, one of them succeeded. He was more surprised that they hadn't snuck the girl back out.

"Which one do you belong to?" He asked, folding his newspaper.

"Pardon me?"

"Which of the boys brought you home?" He clarified.

"Oh." She said, frowning a little. "Well, I do not know his name. He chased away some other boys and carried me here."

Kloppman raised an eyebrow. "Describe him."

"He is tall, but not very tall. He has curly brown hair, and tan skin." She wrinkled her nose a little, trying to recall better details. "Brown eyes. Gentle."

"Oh yeah. That's Mush." Kloppman explained.

* * *

"Hey Kloppman! Has you'se seen da… oh, dere she is." Mush called as he entered the lodging house.

Mush found the girl standing just at the foot of the stairs talking to Kloppman.

"Hello, Mush." Kloppman greeted him. "I was just talking to this lovely young lady here who said that you were the one responsible for her being here. You do remember the rules regarding young ladies such as herself coming into the lodging house?"

Mush looked at the floor. "Yeah, I'se do. But I'se couldn' jist leave her in da alley."

Kloppman sighed. He loved Mush like a son, and he knew that Mush's soft side always got the better of him.

"Well, I suggest that you take Miss…?" Kloppman paused, waiting for Mush to fill in the girl's name. Mush's mouth opened, but he didn't know what to say. He never did ask her name.

"Sariel." The girl supplied.

"…Miss Sariel home, Mr. Meyers." Kloppman finished.

Mush and Sariel looked at each other.

"I do not have a home." She said quietly. "That is why Mush brought me here."

Kloppman sighed in defeat. "Fine. She stays."

He picked his newspaper back up. Sariel's stomach rumbled loudly. She gasped and pressed her hands over it. Mush remembered why he had returned.

"Heah. I'se brought dis back for you'se." He held out a small parcel. Sariel took it and opened it. Inside was a roll, a sausage, and a slice of cheese. "I'se gotta go, but I'se c'n bring you'se back lunch, latah." He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Don't worry about her. Kloppman grumbled from behind his paper. "I'll feed her."

Sariel looked at them both in gratitude. "Thank you."

* * *

Kloppman peered out from behind his paper at the girl sitting on the steps, carefully eating. Her feet were wrapped in bandages. He noticed red seeping through. He would have to deal with that. It wouldn't wait until Mush got home for the night.

"Did you come with shoes?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Do your feet hurt?" She nodded. She carefully folded the empty napkin.

"C'mon. Let's go fix them up." Kloppman stood stiffly, leading the way upstairs to the washroom.

Kloppman patted the counter and Sariel hopped up. Kloppman carried in a chair from the other room so he could sit and began to unwrap her feet. He noticed how neatly it had been done before. He smiled to himself. Mush was such a softy.

After Kloppman had finished, he picked up his chair and started to leave.

"Mr. Kloppman?" Sariel asked. "Do you need any help?"

Kloppman stopped to think. "Yeah. I could use some. Clean up the bunkroom, and then we'll see what else is left."

He left to go clean up the kitchen. Sariel hopped down from the counter, padding out into the hall. She looked in the bunkroom. It was a disaster. She let out a puff of air and rolled up her sleeves.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sariel skipped down stairs.

"Mr. Kloppman! I am finished!" she called. Kloppman answered her indistinctly. She followed the sound of his voice. She found him drying the last pot from breakfast in the kitchen.

"You're done already?" She nodded cheerfully. "Grab the broom and the dustpan and sweep upstairs."

She took the things he indicated and pattered back up the stairs.

Back and forth, up and down Sariel flitted, going about the chores that Kloppman set out for her. Kloppman enjoyed having the company and the help. He especially enjoyed her willing attitude that she tackled the challenges with. Sariel enjoyed feeling useful. She liked the feeling that came with accomplishing a task well.

* * *

The boys arrived home that night to find the entire house sparkling, and a very tired Sariel collapsed in a chair in front of the woodstove. They quietly filed past her to the bunkroom.

"Sheesh! What'd Kloppman do, woik her ta deat'?" The boys laughed when they were in the bunkroom.

Mush followed them in, carrying Sariel. He laid her on his bunk, and went to join the poker game that was just forming. Sariel woke, and slipped off the bed, her bare feet patting on the floor. She stopped behind Mush's seat. The boys looked up and tipped their hats. She looked around the table. The boy in the cowboy hat smirked. She gave him a hesitant smile.

"Looks like dere's nowheah for you'se ta sit, Doll. You'se c'n shah wid me." He offered, patting his leg.

Sariel sighed and dropped heavily to her knees beside Mush.

"Thank you, but no."

The boys hooted and teased the cowboy.

"Whoo Jacky! You'se got boined!" The one with the cigar snickered.

"Yeah, yeah, Race. She'll wahm up ta me. Jist wait." Jack muttered, glaring darkly at his cards. Mush looked a little put out. Sariel touched his knee. When he looked at her, she smiled.

Sariel watched as the boys played a card game. She didn't understand the rules of the game very well, but she did understand that it involved lying. Her brow furrowed. Lying was wrong. Even _these_ boys must have known it. They couldn't be that uncivilized. They must have had a conscience. But all of them were lying to each other. Sariel didn't understand.

Sariel decided to stay and watch and see if there was a reason for their lying, other than to win the game. She did notice that Mush seemed to lose a lot. But a she watched, Mush's luck seemed to change. He started to win more and more often. The others didn't even bother to hide their amazement.

"Mush? Didja leahn ta cheat or somedin'?" Race asked. Mush shook his head.

"Nah, Race. I'se jist bin getting' lucky."

All the boys looked down at Sariel.

"I'se dinks ya found a luky angel, Mush." Jack laughed. Mush blushed. "Ain'tcha bin prayin' for an angel? I'se dinks ya found her!"

"Jack, stop." Mush growled.

"Bedtime, boys! Lights out!" Kloppman called, interrupting their glaring contest.

* * *

When Mush went to wake Sariel the next morning, he noticed that she looked flushed. He touched her forehead. It was much too warm.

"What's wrong Mush? You'se look like you'se jist saw a puppy git run ovah." Jack yawned.

"Sariel's got a fevah." Mush explained, trying to wipe the apparently horrified expression off his face.

"Dat her name? Oh, awright. I'll let Kloppman know so's he c'n watch her." Jack shrugged. He noticed Mush's reluctance. "Ya not thinkin' of stayin' heah, are ya?"

Jack waited for Mush's answer. When it didn't come, he sighed. "Mush, you'se gotta sell papes. No papes, no money. No money, no wheah ta stay. No wheah ta stay, you'se 'nd Cereal are out on da streets."

"Sariel." Mush corrected under his breath.

"Kloppman c'n watch after Cereal, and den you'se c'n take ovah tahnight."

"Sariel." Mush said aloud, but Jack wasn't paying any attention.

"Now, c'mon! We'se gotta go!" Jack dragged Mush out.

* * *

Kloppman climbed the stairs slowly. He was getting to old to do this. Too old and too stiff. He pushed open the door to the bunk room. Sariel hadn't come downstairs with the boys, and she wasn't in the washroom, so she must've still been sleeping. He spied her on Mush's bunk, tossing restlessly. As he drew closer, he noticed that her face was flushed, and sweat beaded her brow. Kloppman laid a hand on her smooth forehead.

Sariel shivered as chills wracked her body. At the same time though, she was soaking the sheets. Sariel didn't understand what was wrong with her. All she knew is that she wanted the torture to end. She drifted in and out of consciousness for days. And for days, the boys dragged Mush out to sell so he could eat. On Sunday, they finally let him stay home.

When they returned from their day out enjoying not having to work, they found Mush sitting at the head of Sariel's bunk. Her head was resting on his leg and he was dozing. His fingers idly combed through her curls. Sariel looked better too. Her face was flushed and sweaty anymore, and she looked more peaceful. He fever had finally broken.

* * *

**Okay. Not my best chapter. I just couldn't get into things this week. Hopefully the next one's a little easier.**

**Read and review? 'Cause you love me? 'kay, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya. All right, let's try and wrap this thing up, so I can move onto something else… like homework.**

**Disclaimer: Newsies belong to Disney.**

* * *

Monday morning, Sariel woke with the rest of the boys. She dressed and waited until the boys were nearly ready to leave. She scooted up to Mush when he was pulling on his cap.

"Can I come with you today?" She asked sweetly. He looked dubiously at her bare feet. She tucked one under the other. "They will be all right. They healed while I was sick."

Mush shrugged. "Fine, but if you'se can' keep up, you'se comin' back heah."

Sariel nodded eagerly, following him out to the street. She padded after him through the streets, ignoring the curious glances from the other newsies. Mush made her wait in a corner out of the way while he got his papers, and then wordlessly motioned for her to follow. Sariel cheerfully did so.

Mush lead the way to Central Park. Jack had warned him that if he was too soft, Sariel would take advantage of him. So Mush tried not to be so soft. But he still couldn't make the girl stand on the hard pavement all day. There was grass in Central Park. It wouldn't be too bad for her. Mush found a shady place and started selling. Sariel sat in a flurry of skirts at his feet, looking up at him working his trade.

Papers were selling slow that day, and after Mush had unsuccessfully tried to sell a paper to five different people, each of which had turned him down, he sat heavily next to Sariel and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Can I try?" She asked. He looked over at her, sitting alertly next to him, long fingered hands folded carefully in her lap. He handed her a paper and raised an eyebrow. She took it with an excited grin.

Bounding out into the sunlight, she twirled, looking for someone to sell to. Spying someone, she cheerfully called out the front page headline. They didn't look her way, so she tried something else. She ran barefoot through the grass right up to them.

"Buy a pape, Ma'am?" She asked, her eyes twinkling.

The older woman looked down at the barefoot girl in the too short dress severely. Sariel didn't flinch at all under her gaze. Instead, her wide, raven eyes looked right back in curiosity. The woman pulled out a purse and carefully handed Sariel a penny, accepting a paper from her. Sariel's face split in a wide grin.

"Thank you!" She cried as she bounded back to Mush, dropping to her knees beside him. Her skirts puffed out and settled around her. She held up the penny excitedly. Mush couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. She was so innocent. Something so simple as earning a single penny made her light up brighter than the sun.

Sariel felt an odd sensation in her stomach when Mush smiled at her. It was like… bubbles. Or maybe butterflies. That was it! It felt like she had swallowed butterflies. He split the stack of papers in two and handed her a stack.

"C'mon, let's get t'ese sold, 'nd den we'se got da rest a' da moinin' ta ourselves." He said, standing. He held out a hand to pull her up. She brushed of her skirts and set off to sell her papers.

"Sariel!" Mush called after her. She stopped her frolicking long enough to look back at him. "Stay close!" He warned. She nodded and continued on her way, making sure that she could still see Mush.

By the time she had finished sell her papers, Mush had already finished, and was stretched out in the shade of the tree that they had started from. She collapsed beside him, exhausted from too much enthusiasm and excitement for her recovering body. She keeled over backwards, sending skirts and bare legs everywhere. When everything had settled, Mush noticed that her skirts had left way too much of her legs exposed. He tugged her skirt down a little further, to a less offensive length. Sariel didn't notice, though. She was staring dreamily into space.

"You'se ready for lunch?" He asked. Her stomach growled.

"I guess I am." She giggled. He helped her up, and she pattered after him as he set off across the city for the newsies' favorite hangout, Tibby's.

Many of the boys brought their girls with them to Tibby's, and Mush hadn't expected Sariel to be any different. But for some reason, there was an air of unfriendliness when they entered. Mush guided her over to an open table and pulled out a chair. He sat next to her and looked uneasily around. Whatever the feeling he felt was, it didn't seem to bother Sariel at all. Mush started when Jack slung himself down into the chair next to him. Jack leaned his elbows on the table.

"So, Cereal. How was ya foist day?" He asked with a friendly smile. Sariel returned it with a giggle. Jack's smile grew a little. He thought that she was finally warming up to him.

"Is that my new name?"

"Cereal?"

"Yes."

"Isn't dat ya name?" Jack's brow wrinkled.

"No!" She laughed. "It's Sariel, like 'Sarah'."

"Oh, well I'se feels dumb." Jack gave an embarrassed smile. It was one of his many trademark expressions. That smile, combined with "accidentally" bumping into young ladies sold more papers than he cared to count. Mush scowled a little.

* * *

Mush watched Jack flirting with Sariel. He didn't want to say anything to the older boy, since Jack was his friend, but Mush found himself feeling more and more protective of Sariel with each passing minute. Mush breathed a sigh of relief when one of the other boys called Jack away from them.

"Jack is nice." Sariel said, looking after Jack. "But he wants… something. I do not know what, though." She shrugged and turned her attention back to Mush.

Mush was floored. Was she really that innocent that she didn't know what Jack wanted? Looking into her wide, clear eyes, Mush saw that she was really that innocent. She looked back at him, unflinching. Mush could see his reflection in those endless pools. The waiter interrupted Mush's reverie, asking for their orders.

Sariel had agreed that she was ready to go out and sell again, so she waited patiently outside the gates of the circulation center, while Mush bought the papers. More than one passerby's head turned to stare at the poorly dressed beauty. Sariel toyed with a curl as she waited. When Mush came back through the gates, she greeted him with a bright smile. He found himself returning it.

"Anywheah you'se wanna go ta sell?" He asked her. She flipped her waist length hair back and shook her head. Mush decided to take her to Grand Central station. He thought that she might enjoy it.

Mush guessed correctly. Sariel looked around at the massive station with pure wonder and delight. She especially loved the soaring ceilings. Mush sold papers while Sariel wandered around, trying to stay close to him. Mush moved after her as she wandered. Her innocent joy made many people stop to look, and Mush took advantage of it, selling his papers to the distracted people. After his afternoon edition had sold out, Mush decided that he needed to sell the evening edition, too, to make up for not selling as well the previous few days. He offered to take Sariel home, but she politely refused, instead following him throughout the city. Mush chose to sell in Central Park, so Sariel could rest a little.

He smiled, looking down at the girl. She had sat next to his feet again, and had quickly fallen asleep, leaning against his leg. The sleeping girl drew in customers, though. Something about the innocent sight of a girl sleeping against a boy who was working to sell his papers touched the hearts of the New Yorkers. When he had sold his last paper, Mush shook Sariel awake. She blinked in the twilight and mumbled something sleepily.

"C'mon. Time ta go home." He gently pulled her upright. She was falling asleep again. "No, no. C'mon. Get on."

Mush carried Sariel home piggyback. He laid her gently in her bunk, brushing a curl off of her face. The other boys snickered. Mush turned to face them.

"You'se is in loooove." Racetrack crowed. Mush blushed furiously.

"Shut up, Racetrack."

"Mush found his angel, boys." Racetrack laughed. The other boys chimed in with their two cents worth, making Mush blush even harder. Finally he threw up his hands in defeat.

"Fine! I'm going to bed!" He declared the boys hooted. "On the _floor_." Mush clarified.

* * *

The next afternoon, Mush and Sariel were selling in Central Park again. Sariel leaned her head against Mush's leg as she nibbled on a piece of bread leftover from lunch.

"Hey, Mush?" Sariel asked, using a little bit of the boys' slang that she had learned.

"Yeah?" He replied, without looking down.

"Why were the boys teasing you today at lunch?"

"Huh? Oh that. Dey'se was jist teasin' dat I'se was in love wit' you'se." Mush forced a chuckle.

"Oh." Sariel said, letting the subject drop.

She took another tiny bite of her bread and resettled her head against his knees. Sariel knew what love was, but she didn't understand what being "in love" was. And why it was such a big deal. And why Mush seemed uncomfortable with it. She decided that she would ask Jack. He seemed nice. Maybe he could tell her.

When it grew dark, Mush carried Sariel back to the lodging house on his back to spare her feet from the rough streets. She giggled and held tightly onto his broad shoulders as he dodged the traffic of the New York. He smiled at her glee, and at her bare calves and feet that stuck out in front of him as he carried her.

* * *

Sariel waited for her chance to ask Jack what being "in love" meant and why it was such a big deal. She was hoping that she could talk to him alone, or at least without Mush being there. For some reason that she couldn't quite put her finger on, Sariel didn't want to seem ignorant in front of Mush. She got her chance a little later that night.

Sariel had gone up to the roof to escape the loud cheers and cries of the boys at their poker game. She enjoyed the solitude of the darkness as the cool wind soothed her skin. She felt someone sit next to her and jumped a little. Jack's voice drifted to her out from the darkness.

"Sorry ta stahtle ya."

"That is okay." Sariel sighed in relief. "Jack? May I ask you a question?"

"Shoah." A light flared up as Jack struck a match, momentarily illuminating his face. Sariel could see the end of his cigarette glowing.

She paused. She didn't know how to phrase her question. Sariel decided to ask it as straight as possible.

"What does it mean to be 'in love'?"

Jack laughed. Sariel worried that her question was stupid. Jack answered,

"Well, when you'se in love wit' a poison, it means dat you'se caehs a lot 'bout dem, 'nd wanna spend da rest a' ya life wit' dem."

"What does it feel like to be in love?"

"You;se is always happy ta be around da poison ya love, 'nd wanna spend as much time as possible around dem. Maybe you'se feel a little funny, like you'se floatin', or you'se got buttahflies in ya stomach."

Sariel's mouth opened in surprise. She felt exactly like that around Mush. Did he feel the same way? She had one last question.

"Am I in love with Mush?"

Jack was quiet for a minute. When he answered, his voice was the most serious Sariel had ever heard it be.

"Only you'se c'n say if ya are or not, Sariel."

Sariel nodded. Jack stood and patted her on the head.

"Don' stay out too lon'." He advised. Sariel nodded in thought. She heard the door close after Jack.

A few minutes later, she heard the rustle of wings behind her.

"You have done your duty. Your wings are waiting for you." The other angel said. Sariel stood silently and went to him. She was going home.

* * *

When Sariel didn't come down from the roof for bedtime, Mush grew worried. He went up to see if she had fallen asleep up there.

"Sariel?" Mush called, pushing through the door. There was no reply. Mush checked all over the roof, searching for her. She wasn't there. Mush's feet pounded down the steps to the bunkroom.

"Sariel's missin'!" He shouted, waking the other boys. They scrambled to get dressed and look for her.

Days had passed and there had been no sign of Sariel. The boys searched everywhere that they could but she had vanished. Mush was heartbroken. She was gone before he could even tell her that the boys were right—he was in love with her. Mush's sales also fell. Without Sariel by his side, Mush's heart wasn't in his job, and people paid no attention to the dirty newsboy selling his papers.

One afternoon Jack sat Mush down to talk with him.

"Mush, I'se knows ya miss Sariel, but you'se can' jist let the sellin' go."

"I'se knows, I'se knows." Mush mumbled.

"Mush, some goils is angels. 'nd angels don' belong wid da likes a' us."

* * *

"Why are you sad, little one?" A kind voice asked.

"For no reason." Sariel looked at the clouds beneath her feet. No one dared to look at _Him_.

"Come, now little one. You must have a reason. Please share it with me."

"I miss the friends I made when I was on earth."

"There is something more than that bothering you, little one."

"I fell in love with one of them."

"Do you know what love is, little one?"

Sariel nodded.

"Do you know that human love is flawed, little one?"

"I do." Sariel paused. "But sometimes I think it's the flaws that make it perfect."

"Then go back, Sariel. Go and be happy. Gabriel?" The angell who was summoned appeared. "Please take Sariel back to earth."

* * *

Mush wandered desolately through Central Park. Things just weren't the same without Sariel there. Everything had lost its beauty. Nothing was special anymore. Mush felt broken and old. He scanned the park out of habit, his eyes searching for the familiar white dress. He passed over something then snapped back to it. It couldn't be. Could it? No, his eyes were playing tricks on him. Mush swore he saw a figure in white running towards him. He rubbed his eyes.

When he looked back, the figure was still there, but it was closer now. He could see more clearly now, her raven curls bouncing around her shoulders, her raven eyes sparkling.

Sariel ran into Mush's arms, nearly knocking him over. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, picking her up off the ground and spinning her. When he stopped spinning, he continued to hold her, her bare, white feet dangling off the ground. He looked into her midnight eyes, all the way in, to the very soul of the girl in his arms.

"Don't ever let me go." She whispered.

"I won't." He promised, gently kissing her.

* * *

**Awwww! That was a fun chapter to write… even if it took me forever. Yay for happy endings! I also forgot to mention… Sariel is the name of the angel of guidance. So yeah…**


End file.
